1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device that is supplied with electric power from a commercial power supply with its plug being inserted into an outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices, which are supplied with electric power from a commercial power supply, are used with their plugs being connected to outlets for use. There are different standards of commercial power supplies depending on countries or areas for use. Accordingly, in addition to voltages or frequencies, shapes of insertion holes of outlets or plugs plugged thereto are different depending on the standards. For this reason, in different countries or areas for use, it is necessary to design electrical devices with different specifications. However, if electrical devices are manufactured depending on different shapes of plugs, they can be used only in specific countries.
This disadvantage can be solved by a case that can be detachably connected to a plug (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications TOKUKAI No. HEI 7-264855 and No. HEI 7-320827).